


Shovel Talk

by LyrZetara



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Lena and Huey being protective older siblings, Lena and Huey close friends, Shovel Talk, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrZetara/pseuds/LyrZetara
Summary: Webby is going on her first date with Lena, Huey is about to do the same with Violet. Louie just happens to mention that their respective partners are setting the record straight through a shovel talk, so of course they spy on them. Heart to heart, Huey&Lena being protective older siblings and great friends to one another. Set 8 years in the future. Don't own the rights, enjoy!
Relationships: Huey Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Shovel Talk

Webby caught sight of a very self-satisfied and smug Louie Duck walking down the hall. The green color-coded sibling cracked open a pep taking a long sip. His now longer hair kept partially hidden his eyes, but it was evident they were glimmering the same way they did whenever a scheme was in play.

"Louie?" Webby called dubiously.

"Hey" he replied with a huge smirk, raising his drink as a toast.

"What are you up to?" she folded her arms, after years living with them, she knew it was best to ask out front.

"Nothing!" he said with fake innocence "It wounds me you asking"

"You have that look on your face" she pointed as if that was self-explanatory.

"Webby, Webby, Webby" he shook his head dramatically "Believe me, today, I'm not the Duck you have to worry about" he looked her up and down, taking notice of pink dress "looking sharp, by the way"

Webby nervously pulled the folds of her skirt, trying to smooth it out. She'd be lying if she said she didn't spend three hours choosing that outfit.

"Ready for your date?"

"Yeah, well-" she snapped her eyes up "Wait! You know?"

"Yeah, we all know" his smug smirk came back tenfold, while Webby achieved a new shade of red on her face.

"She's already here, by the way" he added casually as if it was no big deal.

"What?! Why did no one tell me?"

Louie shrugged nonchalantly "You are welcome to wait at the entrance" he pointed at the door in an enticing way.

Webby frowned confused while looking suspiciously at him, if Lena had arrived why would she have to wait? But once at the main door she found a different Sabrewing waiting.

"Violet, hi" Webby waved, noticing the hummingbird was not in her usual clothing either.

"Webbigail, greetings," she said nodding in acknowledgment.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Webby asked.

"I am waiting for Huebert" she explained and if Webby wasn't mistaken, she noticed a scarlet shade on her face. It suddenly clicked.

Webby blinked her surprise back "Oh, I-"

"He's with Lena" Louie cut them off.

"What?"

The teen boy was positively going to explode if he didn't say it sooner "They are doing the shovel talk" he grinned widely.

"They what?"

"Yeah, they actually scheduled the whole thing and everything before both your dates today"

"What are you referring to, Llewellyn?" Violet inquired.

"That both dorks realized they were going to date one another's baby sister, so they wanted to set the record straight" he chuckled to himself, folding his arms "I arranged the whole thing, they are at the library right now"

"Congratulations on your end, Webbigail, Lena has talked non-stop about it" Violet added as a side note.

Webby smiled bashfully "Same!"

"But what is this, 'shovel talk'?" Violet shook her head still not understanding the whole dimension of the encounter.

"They are basically going to threaten each other on what will happen if they dare hurt one of you" Louie provided.

"Why would they do that?!" Webby was suddenly flushed, not only did the boys knew about her date -that she so desperately wanted to keep a secret- but one of them was actively going to threaten the person she was going out with?! And Lena was going to do the same?!

"It's part of it" Louie lifted his chin proudly "They should be starting right now"

Then another thought crossed Webby's mind as a random lightning strike "W-wait, Huey is doing my shovel talk?" Webby repeated. She pictured that probably Granny would be the one doing it, but to her credit, Lena had talked to the English duck before asking Webby out, how that conversation had gone down was still not disclosed.

"Well, of course, he is" Louie shrunk his shoulders "Dewey was pretty determined to do it himself when Huey told us about it, but Huey is the old, know-it-all, wise brother, so we let him do his thing, especially since he'll be going out with Vi, so it evened the ground for Lena"

Webby felt suddenly moved more than annoyed by the whole thing. The guys were at the end of the day, her brothers. And this was just one of their weird ways to show it.

"And Lena agreed to this?" Violet asked skeptically.

"She suggested it" Louie provided "she seemed actually relieved when Huey accepted"

Now both girls were equally confused and touched.

"So?" Louie spoke up again with a melodic tone "want to spy on them?"

***

Of course, Louie had chosen a room with a secret passageway to spy on their private meeting. Not that Webby or Violet could complain of his morals right now as they were actively trying to eavesdrop on their conversation as well.

"I'm seriously having an ethical conflict right now" Violet moved the spiderwebs aside.

"It's just a little peek," Louie said "Don't you want to make sure neither of them ruins your chances?"

The girls would never dare to admit how much they flushed at that.

"I guess that...for research purposes that involve our immediate future, a little glance won't harm" Violet provided "just to make sure they don't say anything factually wrong"

"Yeah, if they have a misunderstanding we can help!"Webby exclaimed before Louie shushed her "I mean, we are all friends, right?" she mumbled.

"Right" Louie nodded pleased "Now come on, let's see how it's going, he opened the vent and the two older teens came into view.

It was a surprise and a relief to see both of them so relaxed at the library, no actual bickering or anything of the sort, proving Louie's description far off from reality.

Through the years they had known each other, Huey's and Lena's relationship had grown to be something special too. Of course, Lena liked to hang with Louie and plan some pranks or schemes that could benefit from some not-so-wise use of magic, and since Dewey and Webby were so close, he ended up spending a lot of time with Lena as well, but with Huey was a different kind of friendship. They ended up bonding and understanding one another better ever since the six of them had gone on that wild chase trying to build back together the magical sword for Scrooge.

"Okay, so terms and conditions," Huey said, writing down on a piece of paper "you have to bring her back before 11" he swayed from side to side on the swivel chair.

"Am I arguing with you or Beakley here?" Lena asked sitting on the desk, kicking her feet back and forward.

"She actually said 10:30, I got you an extra half an hour" he tilted his head to a side, his red cap following his movements.

"Thanks, man" Lena chuckled "You can get Violet home before midnight, Indy was kind of against it but Ty stood by your decency, you didn't need much back up there, you've always shown to be a nice guy, they are delighted"

Huey hunched into himself shyly at the praise "Thanks"

"It's true" Lena shrugged cooly before jumping off the desk and pacing a bit "So, places I'll definitely hunt you down for, if you take my sister to" she said "no matter how much she insists, no trespassing the woods past twilight. You can do all your little Woodchuck dates and research in there as long as there is sunlight. Lately more spirits have been drawn there and I definitely don't want her getting caught up with them" she turned around pointing at his chart.

"Noted" Huey wrote it down.

Violet did her best not to groan out loud to show her discontent, that was one place she was eager to explore.

"No more Terra-Firmians for you two either" he countered.

"Dude, that was ages ago" Lena huffed, but Huey kept his brow up expecting her answer "Deal" Lena rolled her eyes.

Now it was Webby's turn not to pout, it was going to be pretty special to go back to the place their first adventure had taken place.

Louie was doing his best at not laughing at both girls' reactions since he didn't want to be caught by the two older ducks either.

"Okay, my turn" Huey pondered, biting the eraser from the pencil "No spellcasting"

Lena actually seemed caught off guard on that one "That's kind of part of who I am"

Huey seemed rather apologetical, rubbing the back of his neck, hunching on his seat "I know, just...no endangering her, okay?" he said softly "there's pretty much nothing Webby wouldn't do for you, so don't put her at risk" his tone changed "I mean it, Lena"

The shadow witch breathed in solemnly "I know. I promise, I won't ever willingly or by association with me, put her in any danger" she sat down on the seat across from him "Real talk?" she asked, knowing they were approaching subjects both were really concerned about, no more beating around the bush.

Huey nodded, letting her continue.

"The Duke of Making a Mess," she said as delicately as possible "I don't ever want Violent on the receiving end of that" she downcasted her eyes "I trust you and I know you can keep it in control, but if you ever put my sister through that..." she didn't need more to say, her eyes expressed a lot. It was a warning, but it was also something soft. She truly cared for Huey and couldn't bear the idea of how much he would hate himself if he ever hurt Violet while prey of that raw ire.

Huey held her gaze "I swear" he vowed, there was no need to put that on paper, Lena knew he meant it "Real talk" he said back, wandering his eyes around, trying to find the way to express it in words "I don't want Webby to keep saving you. Not from your demons, not from yourself" he met her eyes again.

To the surprise of the three eavesdroppers, Lena didn't seem upset or hurt by his words and Huey hadn't expected her to be. Instead, the witch's shoulders slumped "I don't want that either" she admitted "I'm trying to put myself together so I can be someone worthy of being there for Webby. No broken pieces, no strings from the past"

"I know" Huey leaned in, patting her knee "You've come a long way"

Lena offered a weak smile "Thanks" she exhaled knowing they had no walls between them, they could talk frankly "Look, I know you'll be a great boyfriend. You are kind, smart, responsible, and brave. You are perfect for Violet. It's just...I've never had a family before and the idea of someone hurting the people that welcomed me into their house and loved me so unconditionally scares me. Especially when it comes to Violet. She can battle shadows without blinking an eye but will hide behind a book if she feels like there are too many people around. She'll fight me over what to watch on TV but will listen to me hours on end after a bad dream"

The hummingbird shrugged into herself, hearing her sister's confessions and how she had come to know her so well.

"I love that nerd, she's my sister...I just want to keep her safe" she explained "You know how driven she can be, she'll go headfirst into the unknown"

Huey smirked to himself "Believe me, I know" he sighed "when we were competing for the Senior Woodchucks all those years ago, she showed me how completely capable and determined she was, all while still thoughtful and kind- well, as long as she wasn't hearing your advice" he raised a brow.

Lena chuckled "I was teaching her a bit of competitiveness, so sue me"

Huey shook his head amusedly "Anyway, I think that's what I like most about her. How passionate she is in everything she does. How we like the same things...it made me feel like I wasn't alone, like I was not the weird one, I just hadn't found someone who understood or liked the same as me. And sometimes, the things we disagree on make for the most interesting conversations"

"Nerd" Lena mumbled, but still fondly listened to him go on.

"Like science and magic!" he said eagerly, like a kid about to run down to the Christmas tree "she's so incredibly smart and still will refer to magic instead of science when you can actually proof many magical cataclysms are nothing more than natural events''

"Dude, I'm literally a sentient shadow, how are you still vouching for science?"

"You don't get it" he folded his arms and Lena thought for a second that he would reach down his cap for his guide to quote something back at her, but it was long since he last carried that book around.

"But she gets it, right?" Lena offered softly and Huey turned as red as his emblematic color.

"Yeah...she does, and even when she doesn't, she takes the time to try and see things from my perspective...it's nice to feel validated or...important enough for someone to try to understand you"

Lena drove her sight to the friendship bracelet that was slowly falling to pieces, but still, Lena refused to let go of it "I get that"

Huey saw the gesture Lena tended to do whenever thinking about Webby herself "I know you do" he settled down again "so, you believe me when I say I want the best for Violet too?"

Lena smiled "Of course" she nodded "I guess I just wanted to do this whole charade because I needed to play my role at least once before she doesn't need me anymore"

"Come on, our little siblings will always need us" Huey walked to her side "I guarantee you, you'll always be her big sister, nothing you do could change that" he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Dewey and Louie still come to me to share their problems or talk or even just to hang out like old times. I get we are all getting older and might head to different places now that college is around the corner, but we are family, we'll always have each other" he said gently "and even before you finally asked Webby on a date, you were already part of ours"

Lena felt the tears sliding down her face "Thanks, Huey"

They embraced each other heartedly "And I know you are perfect for my sister as well" he added with a soft smile, even if Lena couldn't see it "whenever she sees you or even hears the mention of your name, her eyes sparkle and her smile grows. You were the first one that saw her for who she was, no judgment at all. And I know that was you and not your aunt, because even now when you are with Webby, it's like she's everything you see, like she's your whole universe. And you understand her to a level I don't think even Mrs. Beakly can. Because you love her that much and I'm sure you'll always do what's best for her. You already have. You were willing to die to save her, so I know you are true when you say you care for her"

They stayed on the embrace a moment longer letting all the words sink in with the warm feeling of understanding and acceptance.

By the time they let go, they both dried their eyes sheepishly.

Huey turned around briefly, taking the page that held their agreements. He smirked and tear it apart "I trust you"

"Ditto" she set fire to the remaining paper with a flair of magic "It was nice talking, though" Lena shrugged "thanks for listening and...for all that you said"

"Yeah, it was nice" he agreed "Let's not use an excuse next time or let Louie talk us into an arranged meeting. We'll be seeing a lot of each other, so, I have your number and you have mine?"

"Sounds great"

"But if Dewey asks, could you tell him I was at least a little bit imposing and intimidating?"

Lena ruffled his hat "Sure thing, Red. So commanding" her voice dripped sarcasm, luckily Huey had learned to read right through her.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I think we've made them wait long enough, we don't want to give a bad impression on our first date, right?"

"Yeah" Lena stood up as well "you got Violet the Sweedish chocolates manufactured with solely alternative energies?"

"Yes! I had to use many of Uncle Scrooge's influences to get them" he shrugged "you got her the flowers?"

"Yep, I found them deep into the woods, once they rotten she'll be able to harvest the poisonous roots to make her own sleeping darts at home"

"She'll love that" Huey nodded approvingly "so, shall we?"

"We shall" they reached the door and the younger siblings had to scatter out of the secret hallway, back into the entrance, and pretend as though they hadn't been crying after hearing their heart to heart.

The doors opened as Lena and Huey stepped in.

"There you guys are" Louie turned around keeping up the act "we were wondering when you'll make it back"

"Sorry, we lost track of time" Huey scratched the back of his head, sharing a knowing look with Lena.

"Our bad" Lena smirked back before turning to Webby "Ready to go?"

"Um, almost" she went directly to Huey hugging him close, he was shortly aback but didn't hesitate to hug her as well.

"You okay, Webby?" he whispered, patting her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you" he would never know what she was really thanking him for "Good luck on your date" she let go.

He smirked blushing "Thanks" he shrugged "I'll need it" he mumbled.

"Believe me, you'll be just fine" Webby assured.

"Lena" Violet stood in front of her.

"What's up, nerd?" she replied with her teasing smile "Need some cash for your date?"

"No" she shook her head before embracing her as well, not nearly as effusive as Webby's display but just as earnest "But thank you for offering, sister"

Lena smiled. She didn't know where that was coming from, but gladly returned the gesture "You'll always have me, Vi"

"I know" she let go "enjoy your evening with Webbigail"

Lena actually flushed as she turned to Webby, who grabbed her hand as she usually did, leaning into her shoulder "Sure will" she whispered.

"Hey bro" Louie walked past Huey handing him a business card "If it gets late and you want to treat your lady for dinner, this fusion cuisine is all vegan and stuff. Great spicy food, she'll handle it. Top rated. Everything will be paid for, on me"

Huey grabbed the card looking at it with surprise and confusion "Thanks, Louie"

Louie shrugged cooly "Don't sweat it, I owe you a few, big bro"

He smirked before his attention was pulled away from Louie "Shall we go?"

Huey opened the door for them as Webby clung into Lena, blushing madly and looking equally madly in love with her. Their date was long overdue, but Lena hadn't found it in herself to say anything, not until she felt ready, as her own person, as an individual, to finally take a step into a relationship, to be with someone else.

Violet and Huey, on the other hand, had known each other for less but had waited so long in life to find someone to match their wits, their interests, their passions. So both took a shot in the dark and tried to bet on the chance that maybe they could be right for each other. And today was meant to answer something neither science nor magic could...


End file.
